Brasilball
Brasilball |nome nativo = : Brasil Bola : Pindorama epó'e |founded = 7 de Setembro, 1822 - Presente 15 de Novembro, 1889 - Presente 31 de Março, 1964 - Presente 22 de Abril de 1500 - Presente |onlypredecessor = República dos Estados Unidos do Brasilball |predicon = Brazil |imagem = Brazilball.png |legenda = HUEHUEHUEHUE BR BR BR!! |real = República Federativa do Brasil ���� |governo = República Federativa Presidencialista |personalidade = HUE, Amigável, Alegre, Perseverante, Criativo, Oportunista, Engraçado, Brincalhão, Festivo e Fanático por Futebol. |língua = Português |tipo = Latino Americano |capital = Brasíliaball |associações = Mercosurball BRICSbrick CPLPball ONUball |religião = Cristianismoball * Catolicismoball * Protestantismoball Espiritismoball (religião minoritária) Umbandaball e Candobléball (religiões minoritárias) Ateísmoball (representando todos que não tem religião ) Judaísmocube (religião muito minoritária) Islamismoball (religião muito minoritária) |família = Portugalball (pai) 3ball (Antepassado) Império Romanoball (avô) Guaraniball (mãe) Irmãos ♥ |amigos = Novo Melhor Amigo Pai EUAball Japãoball Chinaball Israelcubo Françaball (as vezes) Itáliaball Rússiaball Índiaball Méxicoball Coréia do Sulball Australiaball Espanhaball Chileball Argentinaball (as vezes) Uruguaiball Peruball Meu Melhor Amigo Líbanoball Irmãos ♥ |inimigos = Nazista O cara que fica de sacanagem com o meu irmão asiático Argentinaball Ditadura Comunista Primo Chato Françaball |gostos = Samba, futebol, carnaval, bundas, HUEHUE, Zuera, Guaraná, DOLLY, Jailson Mendes (AI QUE DELÍCIA PORRA), memes, minha culinária, aviões(eu quem inventei os aviões), Meu passado forte, Dom Pedro II, Bolsonaro FIFA, BTS, PSL,carros de corrida, o filme Rio, Angry Birds Rio, MMA, Capoeira, Jiu Jitsu brasileiro, cera brasileira, vôlei, Victoria's Modelos secretos, videogames (FIFA e PES), filmes brasileiros (ESQUADRÃO DE ELITE e CIDADE DE DEUS), músicos brasileiros (Carmen Miranda, Tom Jobim, etc), florestas tropicais, ENEM, Samba, Funk Carioca, música Sertanejo, Forró, rock brasileiro , Rap brasileiro, Café, Culinária brasileira, e gostosas. |odeia = 7-1, separatistas, o PT , políticos corruptos tipo aquela burra https://pt.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dilma_Rousseff , o conde Drácula https://pt.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michel_Temer e o presidiário Cachaceiro https://pt.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luiz_In%C3%A1cio_Lula_da_Silva corrução, quando dizem que falo espanhol, quando dizem que minha capital é Buenos Aires, crimes ambientais, comunismo. |antecessor = República dos Estados Unidos do Brasilball |sucessor = Segundo Império Brasileiroball |espaço = Sim, huehue,não sou a Polôniaball HUE HUE HUE |bork = HUE HUE Samba Samba Futebol Futebol |comida = Feijoada, Pão de Queijo, tapioca, rapadura, açaí, acarajé, cocada, brigadeiro, cachaça e caipirinha. |itens = Bola de futebol, pandeiro |estatus = Assombrado ao descobrir que um Nazista havia se infiltrado no Governo! Entenda... |notas = HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE BR BR BR BR BR |fundado(a) = 1822 |fim = Ainda não confirmado. }}" Ordem e Progresso " " Independência ou Morte! " — Dom Pedro I " HUEHUEHUEHUE " — Bordão de Brasilball Brasilball, oficialmente República Federativa do Brasil, é um estado soberano e uma república federal com seu território localizado na América do Sul e em pequenas ilhas no Atlântico Sul. Ele é composto de 26 estados federais e 1 distrito federal sendo sua capital Brasíliaball, dando a ele uma área total de 8,5 milhões de quilômetros quadrados e fazendo ele o quinto maior país do mundo. Ele é a 8ª economia do mundo, a mais rica da América Latina e a segunda das Américas. Ele é o país mais populoso da América Latina, e o segundo país mais populoso das Américas, e é o quinto país mais populoso do mundo, com 210.000.000 de habitantes, tem a 14ª forças armadas mais fortes e é o trigésimo segundo destino de migração humana mais popular. Ele é muito multicultural e multiétnico, tudo resultante da miscigenação de vários povos diferentes. Ele é um membro do BRICSbrick, CPLPball e ONUball. O Brasil também é um importante aliado OTANball na América do Sul, juntamente com Argentinaball. Com sua economia em crescimento, ele conseguiu ingressa no G20 (ou Grupo dos Vinte), um clube formado apenas pelas 19 maiores economias do mundo e pela UEball. Ele é praticamente o país mais poderoso das Américas depois dos EUAball, ao lado de Canadáball. Recentemente brigou com Françaball por causa das queimadas na Amazonasball, mas agora está resolvido. O Brasil é freqüentemente visto como uma superpotência em potencial, devido à sua grande influência. Um país nos hemisférios ocidental e sul sendo um país tropical no oceano Atlântico sul. Com sua enorme quantidade de recursos naturais, incluindo um décimo da água doce do mundo, a maior floresta tropical remanescente e um suprimento valioso de minérios e commodities agrícolas, o Brasil parece pronto para liderar o caminho para enfrentar os problemas ambientais que enfrentamos. No entanto, em termos de poder militar, possui notáveis recursos militares, tanto que é a décima quarta maior potência militar do mundo e é o país mais forte da América Latina e do Sul. Recentemente, ele teve problemas com caminhoneiros. Seu dia nacional é no dia 7 de setembro. Seu signo astrológico é Virgem. Personalidade (ou a "Tragédia" de 2014) Brasilball era antes um (a) countryball muito gentil, engraçado(a), otimista e confidente, e era amigável com todo mundo, junto com seu corpo atlético que adorava mostrar quando dançava a dança nacional, o Samba. Só que, ele conseguiu ser tão engraçado e feliz, que ele perdeu toda a educação e criou a festa HUE, e também não tinha nenhum inimigo, já que ele não era hostil para ninguém, mas ele já mostrou que é forte, quando lutou contra Nigériaball na revolta de Malê. Infelizmente, tudo isso mudou em 2014. Brasilball pensou que 2014 ia ser o melhor ano de sua vida, ia ser o ano que ele seria a estrela. Um sonho virou realidade, ao menos. Ele havia sido escolhido para hospedar o seu evento mais esperado, algo que ele adorava, a Corrupção Copa do mundo FIFA. Ele estava tão animado, que ele começou a torrar seu dinheiro e investir na copa, para poder fazer dela o melhor evento da história (pelo menos a história de Brasilball), convidando à todos, incluindo Colômbiaball e seu parceiro de pelada, Alemanhaball. Colômbiaball havia acidentalmente quebrado suas costas, mas como Brasilball estava tão animado e estava sendo levado pela celebração, ele perdoou Colômbiaball, que havia sido um grande erro, que poderia levar o seu maior sonho à ser o seu pior pesadelo. E mais, essa alegria toda que vinha de Brasilball, era apenas uma distração de seu parceiro, Alemanhaball. Ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o que queria. (COMO SEMPRE GOSTA DE FAZER HUE HUE HUE"" COMO RISADA PRA ELE) Grande Fracasso. Após a derrota, Brasilball ficou traumatizado, e seu melhor ano se tornou em uma completa tragédia. História nasceu como uma 3ball, e viveu em paz até 1500, quando o Reino de Portugalball chegou com Pedro Álvares Cabral e reivindicou o Brasil como parte de Portugal. Portugalball adotou ele, então, ele virou o Brasil Colonialball. Invasões! (por volta de 1500) O Império Espanholball viu tudo e começou a negociar com o Reino de Portugalball para ter a guarda do Brasil. Contudo, Reino de Portugalball negou, e uma tensão começou entre os dois irmãos ibéricos. Uma guerra era apenas questão de tempo... Mais, os dois irmãos assinaram um tratado. O Reino de Portugalball e o Império Espanholball assinaram em 1494 o Tratado de Tordessilhas, um acordo que dividia os territórios sul-americanos conquistados pelos dois países durante as Grandes Navegações, e o território de Brasilball foi dividido entre os Portugueses e Espanhóis, enquanto isso, Brasilball estava plantando cana-de-açúcar com o trabalho escravo de 8ball. Enquanto isso, na Europa, o Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball decidiu invadir o território de Brasil Colonialball e pegar pra si mesmo, então tomou Recifeball e colocou João Maurício de Nassau no comando da colônia de Nova Holanda, mas o Reino de Portugalball invadiu o território da Nova Holanda e reconquistou Recifeball do Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball. O Reino da Françaball também tentou invadir o Brasil Colonialball, e o Reino de Portugalball esmagou ela também. O Reino de Portugalball lutou bravamente para defender seu grande filho. No final do Século XVII, devido a concorrência colonial, a exportação do açúcar brasileiro começou a cair, mas a descoberta de ouro pelos bandeirantes na década de 1690 abriu um novo ciclo de economia extrativista na colônia, promovendo uma febre de ouro no Brasil, que atraiu milhares de novos colonos, não vindos apenas de Portugal, mas também de colônias portuguesas ao redor do mundo. Hue Independência ou Morte! (1700 - 1822) Em 1700, o Reino de Portugalball assinou um tratado, e começou a expandir os territórios do Brasilball, o Império Espanholball não se importou muito, e o Brasil Colonialball começou a ficar mais grande e rico. Em meados de 1800, Françaball disse que iria atacar o Reino de Portugalball, pelo motivo dele estar negociando com o RUball, então a família real Portuguesa fugiu para o Brasil e tornou ele um reino unido (Reino Unido de Portugal, Brasil e Algarvesball), com capital no Rio de Janeiroball (cidade). Contudo, Brasil Colonialball estava inspirado pelas colônias se rebelando contra seus pais depois da Revolução Liberal de 1820, então ele decidiu fazer um plano para atacar seu pai e se tornar um país independente. Em 9 de janeiro de 1822, Dom Pedro I(primeiro imperador do Brasil) recebeu uma carta da corte portuguesa exigindo sua volta a o Reino de Portugalball. Os portugueses há muito insistiam nessa ideia, pois pretendiam recolonizar o Brasil, e a presença de Dom Pedro I impedia isso. Porém, Do Pedro I respondeu negativamente a carta da corte portuguesa, que depois recebeu outra carta do Reino de Portugalball dizendo que cancelou a Assembléia Constituinte e exigindo sua volta imediata á metrópole. Essa notícia chegou nas mãos de Dom Pedro I, que levantou sua espada e declarou a Independência do Brasil. Em 7 de Setembro de 1822, Brasilball virou independente e virou o Império do Brasilball. A Guerra de Independência do Brasil, iniciada ao longo desse processo, se espalhou pelas regiões Norte, Nordeste e Sul do Brasilball. Os portugueses se renderam em 8 de Março de 1824, e a independência foi reconhecida por Portugalball em 29 de Agosto de 1825, no Tratado do Rio de Janeiro. Dias Imperiais (1822 - 1889) Em seus primeiros dias como um país independente, Brasilball já era forte, guerreando com seus vizinhos tais como as Províncias Unidas do Rio da Prataball e seu filho Uruguaiball(AKA Cisplatinaball), e com muitas províncias rebeldes. Em 1825, quando a Cisplatinaball declarou sua independencia, Brasilball declarou guerra as Províncias Unidas do Rio da Prataball, começando a Guerra da Cisplatina. RUball interviu na guera e fez a Cisplatinaball um país independente, e o Uruguaiball foi criado. Em 1851, Brasilball ganhou a Guerra do Prata contra a Confederação Argentinaball. Em meados de 1864 o Paraguaiball tentou invadir ele, então o Brasilball formou uma aliança com Argentinaball e Uruguaiball, e juntos derrotaram o Paraguaiball na Guerra do Paraguai. Depois disso, ele ficou mais forte, desafiando até mesmo o RUball para uma guerra. Por volta de 1875, um grande período de imigração começou no Império do Brasilball. Italianos, Espanhóis, Alemães e Japonêses vieram para o Brasilball trabalhar em plantações de café em nas indústrias. Várias rebeliões ocorreram no Brasilball durante o período de 1831 - 1840. As mais importantes foram a Cabangem(1835 - 1840), a Balaiada(1838 - 1841), a Guerra dos Farrapos, e a Sabinada(1837 - 1838). Apenas depois de vários anos de pressão comercial e marítima do RUball sob o Ato Bill Aberdeenfez o Brasilball concordar em abandonar o tráfico internacional de escravos em 1850. Apesar disso acontecer apenas em 1888, após um longo processo de mobilização interna e debate para a moral e legal abolição da escravidão, que foi formalmente abolida em 13 de Maio de 1888, Princesa Isabel, presuntiva herdeira do trono, assinou a lei que aboliu a Escravidão no Brasilball, que durou mais de três séculos, desde a colonização até a assinatura da lei. Brasilball teve anos de glória e em 15 de novembro de 1889, por meio de um golpe de estado, ele virou a '''Primeira República Brasileira '''com a Proclamação da República. Isso foi o resultado de uma insurgência político-militar que começou a República federativa presidencialista. A figura de Marechal Deodoro da Fonseca está marcada como responsável pela efetiva proclamação e como primeiro presidente da república brasileira em um governo provisório (1889 - 1891). Primeira República Em 1891 uma nova constuição criou o Estados Unidos do Brasilball , um estado democrático, mas na verdade a presidência era apenas entre São Pauloball e Minas Geraisball. Em 1896 um conflito se iniciou entre o Brasilball e um grupo denominado "canudos" no estado da Bahiaball, o conflito teve um final brutal em 1897. Nesse período a Bolíviaball e o Brasilball tiveram uma disputa por causa do Acreball, que envolveu até mesmo o EUAball, no final o Brasilball anexa o Acreball e depois disso o Brasilball participou da Primeira guerra mundial. A primeira república termina em 1930 após um golpe. Era Vargas (1930-1945) A Era Vargas é a fase da história brasileira em que Getúlio Vargas governou o país de 1930 a 1945. Foi forçado a renunciar à presidência após um ultimato dos militares. Tudo começa em 1930. Neste ano, acontece uma eleição no Brasil para decidir quem será o próximo presidente do Brasil, e quem ganhou foi um cara chamado Júlio Prestes, porem no mesmo ano acontece uma revolução onde acabaram tirando o presidente Washington do poder e acontece um golpe de estado no Brasil onde Júlio Prestes nem chegou ao poder e quem tomou o poder foi um cara chamado Getúlio Vargas, dando o fim da República Velha e dando início à Era Vargas. A Era Vargas foi o período de quinze anos da história brasileira que se estendeu de 1930 a 1945 e no qual Getúlio Vargas era o presidente do país. A ascensão de Vargas ao poder foi resultado direto da Revolução de 1930, que destituiu Washington Luís e impediu a posse de Júlio Prestes (presidente eleito que assumiria o país). Intentona Comunista (1935) a Intentona Comunista ou Revolta Comunista de 35 foi uma tentativa de golpe de estado contra o governo de Getúlio Vargas realizado em 27 de novembro de 1935 por militares com o apoio do Partido comunista brasileiro e armamentos da União Soviética. O levante eclodiu em cidades como Rio de Janeiro, Natal e Recife, Porém a Revolta não conseguiu derrubar o governo de Getúlio Vargas. Entrada na Segunda Guerra Mundial (1944) Durante o ano de 1942, em meio a incentivos econômicos e pressão diplomática, os americanos instalaram bases aeronavais ao longo da costa Norte-Nordeste brasileira. Após meses de torpedeamento de navios mercantes brasileiros o povo vai às ruas e o Governo Brasileiro declara guerra à Alemanha nazista e à Itália fascista, em agosto de 1942. Sendo, na época, um país com uma população majoritariamente analfabeta, vivendo no campo, com uma economia com foco principal voltado para exportação de ''commodities, uma política internacional tradicionalmente isolacionista com eventuais alinhamentos automáticos contra "perturbadores da ordem e do comércio internacionais", sem uma infraestrutura industrial-médico-educacional que pudesse servir de sustentação material e humana ao esforço de guerra que aquele conflito exigia, o Brasil não apenas se viu impedido de seguir uma linha de ação autônoma no conflito como encontrou dificuldades em assumir mesmo um modesto papel. A Força Expedicionária Brasileira, por exemplo, teve sua formação definida na Conferência do Potengi, logo após a Conferência de Casablanca, mas sua criação foi protelada por um ano após a declaração de guerra. Por fim, seu envio para a frente de batalha foi iniciado somente em julho de 1944, quase dois anos após a declaração. Tendo sido enviados cerca de 25 000 homens, de um total inicial previsto de 100 000. Mesmo com problemas na preparação e no envio, já na Itália, treinada e equipada pelos americanos, a Força Expedicionária Brasileira cumpriu as principais missões que lhe foram atribuídas pelo comando aliado. Continuando a Era Vargas Ao longo desse período, Getúlio Vargas procurou centralizar o poder. Muitos historiadores, inclusive, entendem o período 1930-1937 como a “gestação” da ditadura de Vargas. Vargas também ficou marcado pela sua aproximação com as massas, característica que se tornou muito marcante durante o Estado Novo. Permaneceu no poder até 1945, quando foi forçado a renunciar à presidência por causa de um ultimato dos militares. Com a saída de Vargas do poder, foi organizada uma nova Constituição para o país e iniciada outra fase da nossa história: a Quarta República (1946-1964). Quarta República (1946 - 1964) Vários governos provisórios breves sucederam-se após o suicídio de Vargas. Em 1955, através de eleições diretas, Juscelino Kubitschek tornou-se presidente e assumiu uma postura conciliadora em relação à oposição política, o que lhe permitiu governar sem grandes crises. A economia e o setor industrial cresceram consideravelmente, mas sua maior conquista foi a construção da nova capital, Brasília, inaugurada em 1960. Seu sucessor, Jânio Quadros, eleito em 1960, renunciou em 1961 menos de sete meses após assumir o cargo. Seu vice-presidente, João Goulart, assumiu a presidência, mas suscitou forte oposição política e foi deposto pelo Golpe de 1964 que resultou em um regime militar. Ditadura Militar ou Quinta República (1964 - 1985) O novo regime se destinava a ser transitório, mas, cada vez mais fechado em si mesmo, tornou-se uma ditadura plena com a promulgação do Ato Institucional Nº 5 em 1968. A censura e a repressão em todas as suas formas, incluindo a tortura, não se restringiram aos políticos oposicionistas e militantes de esquerda. A sua ação alcançou a todos aqueles a quem o regime encarava como opositores, ou a eles ligados, o que abrangeu praticamente todos os setores sociais; entre eles artistas, estudantes, jornalistas, clérigos, sindicalistas, professores, intelectuais, além dos próprios militares e policiais que demonstrassem não estarem alinhados com o regime e familiares de presos políticos. Principais Grupos de Guerrilheiros que reagiram contra a Ditatura... ° AP =Ação Popular (esquerda cristã) °COLINA= Comando de Libertação Nacional °ALN= Ação Libertadora Nacional °MR8 = Movimento Revolucionária 8 de Outubro °FALN= Forças Armadas de Libertação Nacional °Gr-11= Grupo dos Onzes °CP= Coluna Prestes °DIGB= Dissidência Comunista de Guanabara °DISP= Dissidência Universitária de São Paulo °FNLe= Frente de Libertação do Nordeste °M3G= Marx, Mao, Marighella e Guevara Através da Operação Condor, o governo brasileiro também participou na perseguição internacional a dissidentes sul-americanos em geral.] A exemplo de outros regimes ditatoriais na história, o regime militar brasileiro atingiu o auge de sua popularidade num momento de alto crescimento econômico, que ficou conhecido como "milagre econômico", momento este que coincidiu com o auge da repressão. Lentamente, no entanto, o desgaste natural de anos de poder ditatorial, que não abrandou a repressão mesmo após a derrota da guerrilha de esquerda, somado à inabilidade em lidar com as crises econômicas do período, o crescimento da oposição política nas eleições regionais e ainda as pressões populares, tornaram inevitável a abertura política do regime que, por seu lado, foi conduzida pelos generais Geisel e Golbery. Com a promulgação da Lei da Anistia em 1979, o Brasil lentamente iniciou a volta à democracia, que se completaria na década de 1980. Sexta República (1985 - Presente) Tancredo Neves foi o primeiro civil a ser eleito em 24 anos. Ele não assumiu o cargo porque morreu devido a problemas de saúde. Foi por isso que o vice-presidente José Sarney assumiu o cargo e governou o país até 1990. Em 5 de outubro de 1988, uma nova e atual Constituição Federal após a promulgação da redemocratização Presidências Collor de Mello e Franco A primeira eleição presidencial direta após 29 anos foi realizada em 15 de outubro de 1989 (primeiro turno) e 15 de novembro de 1989 (segundo turno). O liberal Fernando Collor de Mello do PRN venceu a eleição do segundo turno com 53% dos votos para um mandato de cinco anos. A agenda de Collor focava no combate à corrupção do governo Sarney e na conclusão da transição dos 21 anos de regime militar para o governo civil. As mudanças econômicas visavam controlar a inflação e a modernização crescentes. Embora ele tivesse um apoio maciço entre os eleitores, o governo tinha uma pequena base parlamentar, pois o partido recém-fundado por Collor tinha poucos deputados e nenhum senador e enfrentou uma oposição feroz de partidos que se separaram da Aliança Democrática: o Partido do Movimento Democrático Brasileiro (PMDB), Liberais (PFL) e Social Democratas ( Partido da Social Democracia Brasileira , PSDB). Presidência de Fernando Henrique Cardoso O candidato do PSDB e ex-ministro das Finanças, Fernando Henrique Cardoso iniciou seu primeiro mandato em 1º de janeiro de 1995 e foi reeleito em 1998, derrotando o candidato do PT Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (duas vezes ha ha). O Presidente Cardoso procurou estabelecer as bases para a estabilidade e o crescimento a longo prazo e reduzir os extremos desequilíbrios socioeconômicos do Brasil. Suas propostas ao Congresso incluíram emendas constitucionais para abrir a economia brasileira a maiores investimentos estrangeiros e implementar reformas abrangentes - incluindo previdência social, administração governamental e tributação - para reduzir gastos excessivos do setor público e melhorar a eficiência do governo Seu governo é creditado por proporcionar estabilidade econômica a um país marcado por anos de hiperinflação. Ao mesmo tempo , as crises econômicas mexicanas de 1997 no Leste Asiático, 1998 na Rússia e 1999-2002 na Argentina diminuíram as perspectivas de crescimento econômico durante sua presidência. Presidência de Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva Depois de perder a presidência quatro vezes, em 2002, o vice- presidente de São Pauloball , Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (nascido em Pernambucoball , eleitoral com sede em São Pauloball ) do Partido dos Trabalhadores (PT ... um partido que cagou o Brasilbolita social-democrata) conquistou a presidência com mais de 60% dos votos nacionais. Nos primeiros meses de seu mandato, a inflação subiu perigosamente, refletindo a incerteza dos mercados sobre a política monetária do governo. No entanto, a confiança dos mercados no governo foi recuperada quando Lula optou por manter as políticas de seu antecessor, o que significa a continuação da tarefa do Banco Central de manter a inflação baixa. Desde então, o país passou por considerável crescimento econômico e expansão do emprego. Por outro lado, as principais políticas econômicas de Lula decepcionaram seus aliados esquerdistas mais radicais, o que levou a um cisma no PT (Partido dos Traidores da naçãoTrabalhadores) que resultou na criação do PSOL partido Só Os Loucos nas dorgas . A introdução de programas sociais como o Bolsa Família e o Fome Zero foram marcas registradas de seu tempo no cargo. Como presidente, Lula desempenhou um papel de destaque em assuntos internacionais, incluindo atividades relacionadas ao programa nuclear da Irãball e aquecimento global, sendo descrito como "um homem com ambições audaciosas para alterar o equilíbrio de poder entre as nações". Após sua presidência, Lula foi preso em 7 de abril de 2018 e condenado a 12 anos de prisão, sendo acusado de lavagem de dinheiro e corrupção passiva. . Lula é o quinto presidente da Brasilball que já foi preso e o primeiro a ser preso por corrupção. Presidência de Dilma Rousseff e o Impeachment Em 31 de outubro de 2010, a candidata do Partido dos Trabalhadores e a chefe de gabinete de Lula, Dilma Rousseff , foram eleitas presidente da Brasilball. Ela foi a primeira mulher a ocupar a presidência brasileira e a primeira presidente feminina do Brasilball e a primeira a ser reeleita. A Brasilball se tornou a sexta countryball da América Latina a ter uma líder feminina e a terceira countryball da América do Sul a ter uma líder feminina, a primeira foi Nicaráguaball em 1990 (Violeta Chamorro), a segunda foi Panamáball em 1999 (Mireya Moscoso), a terceira foi Chileball em 2006 (Michelle Bachelet), o quarto foi Argentinaball em 2007 (Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, apesar de Argentinaball ter iniciado a liderança feminina em 1974 ), e o quinto foi Costa Ricaball em 2010 (Laura Chinchilla Miranda). Com seu mandato iniciando em 1º de janeiro de 2011. Em seu discurso de vitória, Dilma , que também fora um membro importante do governo Lula, deixou claro que sua missão durante o mandato seria continuar com as políticas de seu antecessor para mitigar a pobreza e garantir a continuidade da política. crescimento econômico. Os desafios enfrentados por Dilma em seu primeiro mandato incluíram o gerenciamento de projetos de infraestrutura para aumentar a atividade econômica, com atenção especial para as doze cidades que sediariam a próxima Copa do Mundo da FIFA 2014 no Brasilball, especialmente o Rio de Janeiroball , um caso especial. Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 2016 , bem como medidas para proteger a economia brasileira das crises econômicas em curso . Isso contribuiu para reduzir o crescimento do PIB nacional durante a primeira metade de seu mandato, em comparação com o mandato de seu antecessor. Em junho de 2011, Dilma anunciou um programa chamado "Brasilbola Sem Miséria", com o objetivo ambicioso de reduzir drasticamente a pobreza absoluta no futebol brasileiro até o final de seu mandato. A pobreza atingiu 16 milhões de pessoas, um pouco menos de um décimo da população. O programa envolveu a ampliação do programa de assistência social do Bolsa Família, a criação de novas oportunidades de emprego e o estabelecimento de programas de certificação profissional. Em 2012, foi lançado outro programa denominado "Brasilbola Carinhoso", com o objetivo de fornecer cuidados extras a todas as crianças do Brasilball que viviam abaixo do limiar de pobreza. claro que todos esses programas fuderam com a nossa economia e eram apenas para promomover o ´PT Apesar das críticas da imprensa nacional e internacional a respeito dos resultados econômicos abaixo do esperado, alcançados durante seu primeiro mandato como chefe do governo e das medidas tomadas para resolvê-lo, as taxas de aprovação de Dilma Rousseff atingiram níveis mais altos do que qualquer outro presidente desde o final do regime militar até que uma onda de protestos atingiu o país em meados de 2013, refletindo a insatisfação das pessoas com as políticas atuais de transporte, saúde e educação, entre outras questões que afetam a popularidade não apenas do presidente, mas de vários outros governadores e prefeitos de áreas-chave em o país também. Em 2014, Dilma ganhou um segundo mandato por uma margem estreita contra Aécio Neves, do PSDB, mas não conseguiu impedir que sua popularidade caísse. Em junho de 2015, sua aprovação caiu para menos de 10%, depois de outra onda de protestos, desta vez organizados por opositores que a queriam fora do poder, em meio a revelações de que vários políticos, incluindo alguns do seu partido, estavam sendo investigados por aceitar subornos de a empresa estatal de energia Petrobras, de 2003 a 2010, enquanto fazia parte do conselho de administração da empresa. Em 12 de maio de 2016, o Senado do Brasil suspendeu os poderes e deveres de Dilma por até seis meses ou até que o Senado decidisse se deveria removê-la do cargo ou absolvê-la. O vice-presidente Michel Temer, do Partido do Movimento Democrático Brasileiro, assumiu seus poderes e deveres como presidente interino do Brasil durante sua suspensão. Em 31 de agosto de 2016, o Senado votou 61-20 para acusar, encontrando-la culpado de quebrar leis orçamentárias e removendo-a do cargo. Presidência de Michel Temer Depois que um processo de impeachment aberto contra Dilma no final de 2015 culminou com sua remoção temporária do poder em 12 de maio de 2016, com o vice-presidente Michel Temer, o vampiro (do PMDB ... partido centrista) assumindo temporariamente até o julgamento final ser concluído em 31 de agosto , 2016, quando Dilma foi oficialmente destituída e Temer foi empossado presidente até o final do mandato. Durante o processo de impeachment, o Brasil sediou os Jogos Olímpicos de Verão de 2016 no Rio de Janeiro . Mas agora o Brasilball está em crise política por escândalos de corrupção que são investigados na " Operação Lava Jato de "envolvendo suborno, esquemas com empresas gigantes como Petrobras, JBS e Odebrecht, o último está envolvido com o pagamento mais suborno de toda a história do mundo inteiro. E atualmente Michel Temer está preso por desviou de dinheiro que iria para construção do Angra 3 É comum ver o Brasilball sendo retratado conversando com seus estados e o Distrito Federal . O Brasil não se preocupa muito com a política na maioria das vezes, apenas se preocupa com o HUE e o HUELITCS (memes políticos). Presidência de Jair Bolsonaro Em 7 de outubro de 2018, o antigo vice do Rio de Janeiroball , Jair Bolsonaro, do PSL (partido conservador), ficou em primeiro lugar no primeiro turno da eleição presidencial, juntamente com o companheiro de chapa, Hamilton Mourão. Um segundo turno entre ele e o candidato ao PT , o ex- prefeito de São Pauloball que a única coisa que fez foi gastar dinheiro público com ciclovias, Fernando Haddad, e seu companheiro de chapa, Manuela d'Avila a primeira atoa que é Católica. Ele assumiu o cargo em 1º de janeiro de 2019. Durante seus primeiros meses de presidência, em 25 de janeiro, pelo menos 110 pessoas morreram no desastre da barragem de Brumadinho, em Minas Gerais que de certa forma foi culpa da Dilma. Em março, ele criou ao lado de outras bolas da América do Sul, o PROSUL, uma organização intergovernamental que substitui a UNASUL. Em 13\03\2019 em Suzanoball, São Pauloball ouve um ataque numa escola publica (estilo Columbine) por um garoto psicopata que fez por ódio aos colegas, que o zoavam, que foi alimentada por um site preconceituoso da deep web Recentemente, as coisas têm sido estranhas. Os filhos de Bolsonaro estão sendo investigados por corrupção, pelo congresso e por seus ministros, devido a cortes repentinos no orçamento da educação Assim vários comunistas ficaram de birra sendo que a Dilma já tinha cortado coisas importantes á educação e ele não e à difícil adoção da Reforma da Previdência Social. Mas depois dos jornais terem anunciado varias vezes sem ter sido aprovada foi aprovada. GRAÇAS Á DEUS!! Atualmente Bolsonaro quis fazer uma parceria do Mercosurball com a UEball para vender coisas agricolas, pecuarias, entre outras, estava tudo bem até o presidente da Françaball, Macron alegar que o Brasilbola estava queimando a Floresta Amazonica mas do que ela queima nessa época, e como a Europa já estava passando por uma histéria coletiva de medo de morrerem com o aquecimento global, a poluição do ar e outras coisas que escutamos desde criança mas a maioria das pessoas está NEM AÍ mais uma garota de 7 anos, digo... uma adolescente de 16 anos metida a Ambientalista só que não diz nada de novo assim descobrindo que ela queima mesmo sendo que isso acontece A DÉCADAS e só agora decidiram fazer agora e então gerando muita gafe de quem não entende dela e que ser o Capitão Planeta das redes sociais (estou apontando o dedo para você Anitta e garota da girafa Amazonica). E TAMBÉM muita critica da Globobosta e troca de espinhos entre os dois presidentes, temas de discursos na ONUball, um sínodo (direto do Vaticanoball) e muitos MEMES! Desde da invasão á Guiana Francesaball (a colonia da Françaball) á querida anã Greta. Vai salvar seu país do Islamismoball e do Esquerdismo. Geografia A Countryball ocupa 47% do continente sul-americano, e tem no total em sua área 8,515,767km² Relações Amigos: Angolaball: Meu irmão, eu adoro zoar com ele HUEHUEHEUE! Argentinaball: Meu rival, nós nos damos muito bem quando o assunto não é futebol. Armêniaball: Eu reconheço o genocidio armênio. Áustriaball: Eu podia ter anexado um pouco de sua argila na segunda guerra, mas eu recusei porquê você é gente boa. Cabo Verdeball: Outro irmão. Canadáball: Irmão do meu amigo EUAball. Catarball: Eu gosto de sua companhia aerea. Chileball: Outro grande amigo meu, nós dois ajudamos o Haitiball e paramos uma luta entre o EUAball e o Méxicoball. Chinaball: Membro do BRICSbrick. Colômbiaball: Mais um grande amigo aqui da América do Sul, eu já o ajudei em um combate e nós dois estamos tentando resolver o problema da Venezuelaball. Croáciaball: Eu tenho descendentes de croatas em meu território. EUAball: Um dos meus melhores amigos! Eu o ajudei na segunda e na primeira guerra. Sérviaball: Eu não reconheço o Kosovo. Timor Lesteball: Irmão, eu o ajudei contra a Indonésiaball. Neutros: Alemanhaball: Eu tenho muitos descendentes de alemães vivendo em meus estados, MAS NUNCA SE ESQUEÇA DO 7-1! Bélgicaball: Me derrotou na atual copa do mundo! Bolíviaball: As vezes a gente consegue se dar bem, mas nós brigamos muito por causa da Venezuelaball. Cubaball: Por quê você tirou seus médicos daqui? Inimigos: Albâniaball: O Kosovoball é da Sérviaball! Álias, quem é você? Françaball: A amazônia é minha!!!!!!!!! URSSball: NEM VEM COM ESSA COISA DE COMUNISMO! Galeria BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions UBMG6JW.png Brasilball comic.jpg Brasil HUE.jpg Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) AIk6stl.png Canadá - Brasil - Austrália - Bielorrússia - Ucrânia.png Chile - Cuba - Jamaica - Brasil.png México - Uruguai - Argentina - Brasil - Vaticano.png Especiales.jpg Categoria:Nação Categoria:Brasil Categoria:Countryballs Categoria:MERCUSUL Categoria:BRICS Categoria:Lusofonia Categoria:Historia do Brasil Categoria:Aliados Categoria:Costa Atlântica Categoria:Aliados na Guerra Coreana Categoria:Oceano Atlântico Categoria:Primeira guerra mundial Categoria:Segunda guerra mundial Categoria:Terraball Categoria:Copa 2018 Categoria:América Categoria:América do Sul Categoria:Campeões da copa do mundo Categoria:ONU Categoria:Ex-colônia portuguesa Categoria:Hue Categoria:Nasceram em 1500